Jump First, Ask Questions Later
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: A series of drabbles/one-shots about Kirk and the girl he falls in love with. First Star Trek Ficlets.
1. Chapter 1: Trust Me

**My first ever Star Trek ficlet.  
This will be a series of little drabbles about an OC and Kirk. :) Not in any particular order, but this is how they first met.  
There will be titles of songs in each drabble, because that was the song I was listening to while I was writing them.  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**_Song: Trust Me by the Fray

* * *

_

There was a commotion going on outside of her room (more like a prison cell than a room). She had no idea what was going on and it scared her to no end as she shifted her way father from the door, the chains around her wrists clanking as they made contact with the wall.

Then the door burst open and a man, maybe just a few years older than her, ran in with a Vulcan at his side. Her heart rate accelerated as she stared at them. She was still scared shitless and even whimpered as they came closer to her. She quickly backed away from them, fearing that they were going to hurt her.

She then noticed the emblem on their shirts. Star Fleet. She knew she could trust them, but there was this little voice of doubt that kept telling her that they could still hurt her. She was wary of placing her trust in people these days.

"Hey, it's alright. We mean no harm. We're going to get you out of here," the man said as his Vulcan friend grabbed hold of the chains. She stood frozen, watching the Vulcan as he freed her from her chains.

The sound of loud voices came into the room and her eyes widened. The things that she hated with every fiber of her being were going to get her and she would never be able to leave. The two men exchanged glances before the younger one looked her in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he continued to look her straight in the eye as he held out his hand.

She quickly looked down at his hand and then back up at his eyes. As she looked in his eyes, she could tell that he was being sincere and that he truly wanted to save her.

"Yes," she said sounding more confident than she looked. She grabbed hold of his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked as he led her out of the doorway, after Spock said the coast was clear.

"Caroline Michaels," she stated as she instinctively leaned in closer when she heard the voices get louder.

"Well, Caroline, it's a pleasure to meet you. That's my friend Spock, and I'm Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. But you can just call me Jim," he said.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Caroline. I'm just having some fun. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Say Never

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of this amazing world that I had recently been introduced to.  
Only own Caroline and Louisa, that's it.  
I have to admit, I adore this little drabble. :)

* * *

**_Never Say Never - The Fray

* * *

_

She had been home for about six month now, living with her childhood friend, Louisa. They were both at the nightclub where most of the members of Starfleet would visit. Every time she would come there, she would subconsciously hope that she would see _them_. She missed them terribly and the thought of seeing Spock at a nightclub was something she would _pay _to see. But she mostly wanted to see a certain Captain…

But she was being silly. She would never see Captain James Kirk ever again. She tried to push away the feeling of emptiness that washed over her as she walked through the crowds. She was supposed to be having a good time.

*

She was walking amongst the crowds towards the bar, closely followed by Louisa. Looking at the bar, she stopped walking, rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" Louisa asked.

"I don't believe it," Caroline said as she smiled. At the bar, stood Bones and Kirk, each sipping their own drink. She watched Bones pat Kirk on the shoulder and walk over to a table where the other members of the U.S.S. Enterprise sat.

She walked up to the bar, standing right next to Jim. She stared at him, seeing if he had changed at all.

He had, just barely though. She noticed that his shoulders slumped a little, and she wondered what had happened. She finally decided to speak up.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir," she stated, smiling a little.

He tensed up, and sat down his drink. He turned to look at her, and that smirk of his, oh how she never thought she would be admitting that she _missed_ that smirk.

"Permission granted," he stated, still playing along.

She smiled at him, staring at him.

"Dance with me, James," she said softly.

"I'd love to," he said. She grabbed his hand, taking a detour towards the table.

"Hello, my favorite Starfleeters," she said as she smiled at them as she led Jim towards the dance floor.

*

"Let's go outside, I need some air," Caroline said to Jim after dancing a couple of songs.

They both walked outside into the cool air, silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but not a companionable one, either. Both of them were trying to think of something to say.

Caroline had her back to Jim, staring out at the landscape before them. She wrapped her arms around herself, but it wasn't because of the cold.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said, barely above a whisper. She slowly turned around to find Jim standing closer to her than she had thought.

Acting on impulse she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He smiled softly and whispered in her ear, "Never say never."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, not all of these songs will be ones by the fray. It just happened that when I placed my library of songs on shuffle, most of them were songs by the fray. Feedback, as always, is appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New World

**This one is super short, but hey, I posted 2 of these in 1 day, when instead I should be studying for my Spanish oral exam..  
You can't win 'em all..

* * *

**_A Whole New World - Aladdin

* * *

_

"Wanna go for a ride?" Jim asked Caroline a couple hours after they landed, and deemed the planet safe to explore.

Caroline looked up from the bounded book she was reading.

"Of course," she said, tossing the book onto her bed and eagerly following Jim out of her quarters.

*

"Are you ready?" Jim asked as he sat down behind her and leaned in to start the ignition.

Caroline just nodded dumbly, more focused on how his chest felt against her back. She had a feeling if she tried to speak now, she would end up squeaking like a mouse.

And Caroline Michaels had long ago decided that squeaking like a mouse was _only _for mice.

*

"Can I drive?" she asked after they had been exploring this new world they had landed on for a while.

"You know how to drive one of these things?" he asked, surprised as he stopped the bike.

She shrugged, remembering all of those summers she spent racing with her brother.

Jim handed over the 'reins' to Caroline and an impish grin spread across her face. He had no idea what he had just got himself into...

"You better hold on tight," she said as she gunned the gas, causing the bike to speed off into the open dessert.

She had some major showing off to do.

* * *

**A/N: As usual, I only own Caroline. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: As Long As You're Mine

**I own nothing, except for Caroline.

* * *

**_As Long As You're Mine - Wicked

* * *

_

They were close. _Too close_, she thought as she felt the heat radiate off of his body. He had backed her up against a wall, again, but this time he didn't ask her any questions. In fact, neither of them had said one word.

He was staring at her intently, looking at her in a way she had never seen him look at her before. If this had been any other guy, she would have been screaming bloody murder by now, but she trusted him. Dear Lord, she trusted this man with her life. Her eyes flickered to his lips and then right back to his eyes.

That must have snapped something in him, because before she knew it he was kissing her, and oh God it was more than she had ever dreamed of. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

She ignored the little voice in the back of her mind telling her that it was improper (and violated too many rules) to be kissing the daylights out of a higher ranking officer against the wall of one of the high traffic areas of the Enterprise. But she silenced that little voice, and gave in, letting herself just relish his lips moving against hers.

He was here, right now with her, and that was all that mattered to her. He started to place butterfly kisses up her neck and when he reached her ear, the wicked things he whispered in her ear sent her mind reeling and made her body ache for more.

She held on tight to him because, God dammit, he was _hers._ And if she got her way, she wasn't going to let go of him any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This is a first. That was THE smuttiest thing I have ever written. But anyways, feedback is appreciated. Oh, and the little bit about "kissing the daylights out of a _'higher ranking officer'_" will be explained a bit later. **


	5. Chapter 5: Live Your Life

**Disclaimer: I only own Caroline. That's it.

* * *

**_Live Your Life - T.I.

* * *

_

She felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her. She was _free. _Free from those monsters that did all of those horrible things to her. Also, the fact that she was on _solid ground _alone made her want to jump for joy. After spending years in space, she was absolutely relishing the feel of the sun warming her skin.

She looked up at the sky and started to laugh; twirling around in circles.

"What's got you so happy, Cari?" Jim asked, sounding amused.

She stopped and smiled at him, not even embarrassed that he saw her spinning in circles like a child.

"Just being on solid ground, the sun shining…For the first time in a _very _long time, I feel _alive_," Caroline gushed.

Jim just smiled back at her.

* * *

**A/N: This is just some fluff. Really short, but extremely fluffy. Well, at least to me. Feedback is appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Listen to Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I only own Caroline. That's it.

* * *

**_Listen to Your Heart - D.H.T._

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. She didn't deny it, knowing that she was fighting a loosing battle.

She really didn't mind surrendering, though.

_She loved him._

There was still a part of her, however, that was screaming to her that she will only end up getting hurt. He was, after all, arrogant, self-centered, and a womanizer…

And yet, she had fallen for him.

She believed that she saw the other side to James Kirk, the one that was caring, funny, but the arrogance was still there, albeit not as intense. His whole personality was more toned down when she was with him.

She fell in love in his with mellow side and even his in-your-face side.

She took a chance by opening up to him, trusting him completely. She just hoped that everything would be worth the risk in the end.

Because when she placed her trust in Captain James Tiberius Kirk, she also unknowingly, gave him her heart.

* * *

**A/N: So this is when Caroline realizes that she's fallen for our beloved Captain. Feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Poker Face

**Disclaimer: I only own Caroline. That's it.  
Did I ever mention that I'm done with school for the summer?  
I didn't? Oh, well now you know.**

**

* * *

**_Poker Face - Lady Gaga

* * *

_

She had finally opened up to him, and it all went down the drain just because Jim had a crappy day. Bones had witnessed the whole thing from afar, as he was on his way to help Jim blow off some steam.

Or, in other words, listen to Jim put his colorful vocabulary to use.

But Caroline had beaten him to it, except she wasn't expecting Jim to be in a pissy mood. Jim had said some things to her, and even though he couldn't hear the words, Bones knew immediately that Jim would later regret them.

The cold and emotionless mask that Bones thought had melted long ago was back in all of its ugly glory. Last time she wore that mask was when she first came onboard, but that was because she was scared and she didn't know any of them.

But oh boy, her poker face, if you could even call it that, was ten times frostier than he remembered it.

"Don't you _even dare_ take out your anger on _me_," she hissed, causing everyone within hearing distance to fall silent.

"I've had more than enough men take their anger out on me," she continued in that same icy tone.

Caroline stormed away from Jim, and the Captain failed to see the look of pure hurt in her eyes as she left, probably going to her quarters.

Caroline didn't see Jim faulter, but it only lasted for a second. It was obvious to both Jim and Bones that Jim had hit a nerve, but he was still too angry to do anything about it.

Knowing it would take awhile for Jim to swallow his pride and say sorry; add in Caroline's stubbornness, Bones knew that things were going to be a bit tense and heated for a while.

Bones decided that he would talk to Jim later and tell him how much of an idiot he is. But in the meantime, he had to return to the sickbay.

* * *

**A/N: So, Jim & Caroline get in a small fight. And Bones makes an appearance! :D The next installment will go along with this one. So this is part 1 of 2....What's your favorite part so far? What would you like to see? Feedback is appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8: Viva La Vida

**Terribly sorry for the long wait, but Part 2 is nice and long for you. :D  
Enjoy.

* * *

**_Viva La Vida - Coldplay

* * *

_

Caroline woke up that morning feeling like a piece of crap. For the past week, she hadn't been sleeping well, and last night she finally allowed herself to cry. She cried for most of the night and when she did sleep, nightmares plagued her dreams.

She suddenly felt cold, even though she was dressed in a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. Ignoring it, she left her quarters to go to the mess hall, thinking that a hot cup of tea would warm her up.

*

She sat down in her usual spot, next to Chekov, with a cup of steaming hot tea in hand. She failed to notice that the Captain was nowhere to be seen. She knew that he was avoiding her, but that thought hadn't even crossed her mind this morning.

It should have, though.

She said her good mornings to everyone and just stared at her cup of tea, not wanting to drink it anymore. She remained silent, completely oblivious to the concerned glances everyone was shooting at her.

Pushing her cup of tea aside, she rested her head against the cool surface of the table.

*

"HEY, MICHAELS!" Bones yelled, after calling her name four times.

Caroline jumped and looked up, looking dazed and irritated.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten anything," Bones said, going into doctor mode.

"'m fine. Not hungry," she grumbled.

Bones scoffed. "You sure as hell don't look fine," he placed the back of his hand on her forehead. He frowned.

"You're running a fever. You're going to sickbay with me," Bones said as he stood up.

"Mmmkay. Sounds cool to me," Caroline said, still out of it. She stood up, but lost her balance. Luckily, Bones was already by her side to prevent her from falling.

*

No one bothered to mention to Jim that Caroline was in sickbay, until dinner. He had decided to make an appearance at dinner, but most of his crew ignored him. They were all worrying about the girl that wasn't eating dinner with them.

"How is she?" Chekov said, asking the question that was on everyone's mind. Since he and Caroline are both nineteen, they immediately hit it off. Chekov came to think of her as a sister, and had a soft spot for her. Caroline was relieved to find that there was someone on the ship the same age as her.

Everyone turned to look at Bones, who sighed. "She's sleeping. It's a bit early to tell, but we're monitoring her closely," he said.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, looking at everyone. His eyes landed on the empty spot where Caroline sat, it clicked.

"What happened to Cari?" he asked in an even tone, although his eyes were telling everyone a different story. His eyes were frantic; probably several worse case scenarios were playing out in his mind.

"She has a fever," Bones said. "We don't know if she _just_ has a fever, a severe case of the flu, or something else," he continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jim asked incredulously.

"We thought it would be the most logical course of action, considering you have been avoiding her for the past week," Spock said as he pointedly stared at Jim.

Jim ran a hand over his face and heaved himself up from the table, quickly leaving the mess hall.

The table remained silent.

"Are you sure that was the best course of action?" Sulu asked. "Sometimes the logical course of action isn't always the best one," he said.

"This'll help Kirk realize how much of an ass he has been," Bones said as he got up to go back to the sickbay. It would be a long night for him.

"Maybe he'll learn to think before he speaks," Uhura supplied, trying to not only ease Sulu's and Chekov's uneasiness, but hers as well.

"It would be illogical to believe that he would change his ways over such a short period of time. I believe the human saying 'old habits die hard' applies perfectly to Jim," Spock said.

*

Bones entered sickbay, deciding it would be wise not to acknowledge Jim's presence. Instead of yelling at him, he wanted Jim to be the first one to speak. Although he did notice that Jim was sitting next to Caroline, looking very guilty.

"_Serves him right,"_ Bones thought smugly.

Okay, so maybe he was being _too _harsh on him, but if Jim hadn't been a total ass to Caroline, there is a huge possibility that she wouldn't have landed under his care. Bones brushed that thought aside, knowing that it wouldn't help much to dwell on the past.

What's done is done, and we can't do a damn thing to change it.

Deciding that he had done enough thinking, he decided to do his rounds. Besides Caroline, there were only two other patients, and one was ready to be checked out.

Bones grumbled as he signed the release form of one Cadet Jackson, who had had to get his tonsils removed, which was the first time Bones had to perform that kind of procedure on this ship.

The other patient was Cadet Han, who happened to be Scotty's new assistant. How Cadet Han received those minor burns on his chest and arms, he assumed it was from when he was handling one of the tools.

To be perfectly honest, Bones didn't _want_ to know.

Jim remained silent as Bones conversed with Cadet Han, and told him that with how well his burns were healing, he should be out and ready to go tomorrow. Now all Bones had to do was check on Caroline.

He walked over to Caroline, who was still sleeping. He was checking on her vitals, when Jim spoke.

"She still has a fever," he mumbled, brushing his hand through his hair. Bones noted that Jim usually did that to impress the ladies, but he realized that he did it out of habit. He also noticed that Jim kept rubbing his hands together, and that he couldn't seem to get comfortable in his chair. Bones realized that Jim was feeling nervous, scared, or guilty.

And Leonard McCoy had never seen him like this before. He returned to the matter at hand, and it was true; she still had a fever. He also noted that she was sweating, which is good, proving that her body is fighting back.

He still wasn't majorly concerned, considering that no human could rebound from a fever in only a couple of hours. He inwardly sighed, knowing that there wasn't much else he could do for Caroline, except make her as comfortable as possible.

"I've been such an ass," Jim admitted as he stared at Caroline.

"Tell me something I don't know," Bones said before he had the chance to stop himself. He mentally winced, knowing that came out harsher than it should have.

The Captain sighed. "I really fucked up this time," he said. "I let my fucking anger get the best of me, and I didn't even realize what I had said to her until it was too late," he said bitterly.

Bones remained silent, knowing that Jim wasn't exactly finished speaking.

"I was going to apologize to her, but I chickened out," he laughed harshly.

"I can go head first into a fight, even when the odds are slim, but I can't even say sorry to one of my best friends," he murmured.

Bones stared at his friend, realizing that this was a side to Jim that he had never seen before. This was the side that Jim kept hidden, and only a select few saw. It just made Bones realize that he still didn't know everything about his best friend.

"You know the saying, 'you don't know what you got until it's gone'," Jim said, knowing that of all the people on this ship, save Spock, he would know that saying the best.

It would be an understatement to say that McCoy was not familiar with that saying. Everything he held dear in his life was taken away from him after the divorce. He had nothing but his bones left.

"I never thought that that saying would apply to me. I don't want to loose her. I care too much about her," Jim said as he stared at the sleeping girl. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Jim then stared down at the floor, "She probably hates me."

Deciding that he had heard enough of his friend beating himself up, Bones decided to try to cheer him up.

"She doesn't hate you, Jim," he said.

Jim looked up at Bones and gave him a look that clearly said, 'enlighten me.'

"She couldn't ever hate you, Jim. She was hurt by what you said, and it was obvious that you had hit a nerve. Since she did say that she had enough men take their anger out on her, several unwanted memories probably resurfaced," Bones said.

Jim nodded slowly, taking in that information.

"Those unwanted memories were most likely the reason why she wasn't sleeping at night since she was having nightmares. And since the only person she trusts enough to talk to about those things is you, and since she didn't know if she could approach you, she didn't know what to do with herself, except to suffer in silence," Bones continued.

Jim just gave him an incredulous look. Bones noticed it.

"When you're a doctor, it's easy to notice and read people's emotions," Bones said, as if that explained everything.

Jim just nodded, although he still didn't seem that convinced that she didn't hate him.

"Don't worry, Jim. You'll have plenty of opportunities to make it up to her," Bones said, knowing that Caroline would probably forgive him instantly when he apologized. The doctor also noted that Caroline could never stay mad at Jim for long; she had a soft spot for him.

That brightened Jim's mood considerably.

"It's late, Jim. You should go to bed," Bones said.

"Caroline isn't going anywhere, and I'll come and get you if anything happens," he added as he saw Jim was about to protest.

Jim's shoulders slumped in defeat, but nodded. He was tired, and it wouldn't do to have the Captain fall asleep while he's on duty.

*

Over the course of the next day, several members of the crew came in to the sickbay to check on Caroline's progress. Bones would always tell them that she still had a fever- she wasn't getting any better and she wasn't getting any worse.

It was after dinner when Bones noticed that Caroline was getting worse. He wasn't that surprised to see the captain only four minutes after sending him a message.

"Her temperatures rising," Bones said to his best friend.

"Can we do anything?" Jim asked.

Bones shook his head, "All we can do is wait."

Jim nodded and pulled a chair up to Caroline's bed, knowing that tonight would be one hell of a long night.

*

Caroline instantly knew that she wasn't in her own bed. First of all, she felt like a piece of shit, and the pillow she was resting on wasn't as comfortable as the one in her quarters. She opened her eyes but quickly shit them from being temporarily blinded by the lights. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

She was in sick bay, that she knew for sure. Still bleary eyed, she looked at her left hand and noticed that it was being held by someone else's hand. Making her way up the arm, she saw the sleeping form of Captain Kirk, albeit he looked like he was sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Jim?" she croaked, mentally wincing at the sound.

The dear captain woke up, looking somewhat confused as to why he was there, but when his eyes landed on Caroline; his expression became one of surprise and happiness.

"Cari? Thank God you're okay," Jim said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm awake, aren't I?" she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Cari," Jim said, sobering up. "I can't believe I blew up at you. You're one of my closest friends and I should have-"

"Jim, shut up," Caroline said as she knew that he was going to start rambling.

"All is forgiven," she said. The look of relief on his face made her smile brightly.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Next time you act like an ass, promise me that it won't take another potentially life-threatening situation for you to apologize," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I promise," he said while laughing.

"Oh, one more thing," Caroline said.

"What is it?"

"If you get me a huge slice of double fudge chocolate cake, I will completely forget you blowing up at me," she said as she opened one eye to gage his reaction.

Jim laughed and smiled at her.

"Of course I can do that, but you've got to be willing to share," he said.

"Well, I guess I can do that, but I'm not the one that's getting the cake. You could just bring another fork," she said.

While watching the two, Bones realized that neither of them noticed that they had been holding hands the entire time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Just own Caroline.  
A/N: Feedback would be greatly appreciated, since I really don't like how I ended this little bit. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Only Hope

**Disclaimer: I own only Caroline.**

**Here's the FIRST time Jim backs Caroline into a wall. :)  
Enjoy.

* * *

**_Only Hope - Mandy Moore

* * *

_

"Why did you trust me?" he asked with genuine curiosity as he slowly backed her against a wall.

She stared down at the ground. "I-I don't know," she said as she looked up at him.

"I just had this feeling that you weren't like those monsters that we're keeping me locked up. For _four years_ they _used_ me. Did unspeakable _things_ to me," she looked away from him, ashamed that she was so helpless and vulnerable during that time.

"I had lost hope _long ago_, and when you came along, I would have done just about _anything_ to get out of there," she said quietly.

"But what if I was even worse than them? What if you ended up in an even worse situation?" Jim asked her.

Caroline remained silent, mulling over her response, she then looked him in the eye.

"It was a risk I was willing to take," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: FEEDBACK would be lovely. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: She is Love

**Disclaimer: I just own Caroline & her family.  
So now we finally get to know how Caroline got into the situation she was in (chapter 1).

* * *

**_She is Love - Parachute

* * *

_

Caroline stared out into the dark, empty space from the bridge. They were stationed at a Federation outpost and would be there for the next two days getting supplies. The bridge was empty, except for Caroline.

She subconsciously realized that when she looks at the stars, she begins to think. Today, like so many other days, which she was thinking about her family. She was well aware that the crew was curious about her past, but she hadn't been willing to tell them at the time.

She was now, though.

She turned when she heard the automatic doors open – it was Jim.

"I was expecting to find you here," he said, remembering the countless other times he found her at the bridge, staring out at the stars. He wouldn't admit it, but he looked out at the stars when something was bothering him, too.

Caroline just smiled softly at him. The two remained in a companionable silence. It was while watching the stars, which she decided to finally talk about her past.

"My mom died when I was six," she said so quietly it was barely above a whisper. Jim said nothing, allowing her to say what she needed to say.

"My dad was in the trading business – he went off planet often. So when she died, he took Kevin, my older brother, and I along," she continued.

"It was on our journey back from Orion that we got…attacked," she grimaced at the memories hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I remember my dad yelling at Kevin to get to the escape pod. As Kevin was dragging me away, I heard yelling. I recognized my dad's voice, and then…it stopped.

"All the while Kevin was dragging me to the escape pod. Somehow we got detained, and he threw me into a storage closet, and told me to stay where I was. I think he thought he could take them…I heard footsteps, and muffled voices," she now had a faraway look on her face.

"And then…and then there was a thud and it was silent again. _They_ opened the door, and I thought I was going to die. Actually, I _wished_ I was going to die. Except they just grinned at me and dragged me out of my hiding spot."

"I tripped over my brother. He was on the floor, he was the thud I had heard," her voice cracked.

"He had just turned eighteen. He was planning on joining Star Fleet when we returned to Earth," feeling overwhelmed, she burst into sobs.

Jim, at a loss for words, went over and held her as she cried into his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: So this just kinda hit me two nights ago. I wasn't really sure how I would, I can't think of any nicer way to say this, kill off her family. But this sounded like the most believable way. I'd really like your feedback on this one, too. Oh, and the next drabble will be a companion piece to this one. I should be posting it soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: It Ends Tonight

**Disclaimer: I only own Caroline.  
Here's the companion piece.

* * *

**_It Ends Tonight - All American Rejects

* * *

_

Spock was the one who was assigned to write up the report – which meant that Caroline had to retell her story to him.

She trusted the half-Vulcan and she felt like she could tell him these things without it getting too uncomfortable. Lord knows she would never be able to tell Scotty about her ordeal. She had successfully managed to recap those painful memories without shedding a tear. Although it pained her to recount them, she slowly felt the pieces of her heart slowly coming back together.

"One more question, why were you the only one who was treated like a prisoner?" he asked carefully, referring to the fact that she was in chains when they found her.

She looked down at her lap and swallowed loudly. She then looked back up at him, eyes shining.

"I fought back," she stated.

"I tried sabotaging their equipment, just trying to make their lives miserable in general. At first they just punished me," she shivered as she thought about the scars on her back from being beaten.

"That didn't stop me though, they eventually got fed up when I tried to send a distress call to somebody, and locked me up. I was sixteen," a tear slid down her face.

She was wordlessly trying to convey to him that it wasn't being used, abused, or humiliated that broke her spirit, oh it certainly lowered her self esteem, but it didn't destroy her will to fight back. It was all those things in addition to being locked up that broke her.

And surprisingly, he understood.

* * *

**A/N: These have been really angsty. I'll try and make the next one I upload more light-hearted, but I can't promise anything. Feedback would be lovely!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned Kirk... ;)

* * *

**

_Sweet Dreams

* * *

_

Tossing and turning in her bunk, she huffed in annoyance. She couldn't fall asleep for the life of her. Not when she's been having these horrible nightmares. With a sigh, she pulled the blankets of herself and not caring about her appearance, she padded out of her quarters barefoot.

At first, she had planned on going to the mess hall to get something to sooth her frayed nerves. However, her heart had something else in mind. Not even paying attention to where she was going, she found herself standing in front of Jim's door.

Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She heard movement coming from behind the door, and impatiently waited for Jim to open the damn door.

After what seemed like centuries, a half asleep Captain opened the door. He winced from the light in the hallway. Caroline didn't fail to notice how messy his hair was or the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Cari? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice gravelly from not using it.

She looked down at her hands, and then looked back up at him.

"Nightmares," she said simply. "I was just wondering if.. Well, if you would.." she trailed off, words failing her.

"Come on in," he said, stepping aside.

Blinking, she slowly walked into the Captain's quarters. She noted that they were fairly nicer than her own. Standing there awkwardly, she wondered what Jim wanted her to do.

He laughed softly, "You can be quite dimwitted, Caroline Michaels."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and smacked his arm.

"Hey, that hurt!" he said rubbing his arm. He then pulled her into a hug, pulling away she started to yawn.

"Alright, Michaels, time for bed," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his bed.

"Jim, behave," she warned.

"I'm hurt, Cari. I really am. You think I would do something untoward to you while you slept in my bed?" he said.

She opened her mouth to retort.

"On second thought, keep your mouth shut. You don't wanna give me ideas," he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

She punched him in the shoulder and he grunted.

"Alright, don't worry, I'll behave."

"Good."

She climbed into his bed and he soon joined her. Spooning her, he pulled the covers over them. Once they got settled, Jim draped his arm over her waist and splayed his hands over her stomach.

Sighing happily, she entwined one of her hands with his.

"Good night Jim."

"Sweet dreams, Caroline."

* * *

**A.N: Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
